Classes
Classes Classes are not set in stone, if there is something you think would be fitting for you and your backstory it could be worked into the campaign somehow. These are just a few ideas to get you thinking, and should also been seen as Jobs or professions. Each class has a Class Bonus ''which allows an extra point in a specific attribute (Note: this is not an extra dice, simply a point to be added onto the end of the roll.) This point cannot be added to the same attribute as is granted by a characters race. '''Sky Pirate- '''The scourge of the sky, Sky Pirates are out to capture goods from cargo ships and political transports. Not necessarily evil, most Pirates operate under a Robin Hood-esk code of conduct, sharing their bounties with the struggling populations of the infraterra. Sky Pirates are adept in using short swords and flintlock pistols. ''Sky Pirates can add +1 pip to either Dexterity or Strength. Armamentalist- '''Individuals capable of manipulating the world around them to create powerful illusionary effects. They use various mixtures of plants and substances to create the intricate illusions they are known for. They make various poultices for healing, but can also create harmful poisons. Many Armamentalists consider themselves adept fighters with all kinds of weaponry, but they excel in the '''art of weaponry, not necessarily combat. Armamentalists can add +1 pip to either Intelligence or Perception. Prowlgrin Knights- 'Armored warriors who were the cavalry in the Great War, Prowlgin Knights are disciplined and methodical, and very skilled swordsmen. Not many still follow the practices of the knights, but their academy in the Fertile Plains still houses trainers. ''Prowlgrin Knights can add +1 Pip to either Strength or Perception. '' '''Rogue – '''Pickpockets and cut-throats, Rogues usually hide in the dark alleys of the Sky cities and prey on the rich. Adept at sneaking and moving quickly, many rogues carry small blades for protection. Smooth with their hands and with tongues Rouges are known for their pickpocket skills and sharp tongues. ''Rogues can add +1 pip to either Charm or Dexterity. 'Hunter- '''Hunters are masters of the deep forests and vast deserts, capable of finding prey where others fail. Hunters are sure footed in treetops and prefer to work alone. Skilled with many types of long range weaponry, Hunters are skilled trackers and prefer to attack prey from a distance using bows or pistols. ''Hunters can add +1 pip to either Dexterity or Perception. 'Berserker- '''Survivors of the war, these individuals donned heavy armor and trudged around the battlefield swinging heavy weapons and causing devastation in their paths. Now they mainly hang around back alley pubs and make disturbances for the nearby citizens. They pack a punch and can take a hit, and some have even gone into the world of back alley brawling. ''Berserkers can add+1 pip to either Strength or Vitality. 'Bounty Hunter-' Sell swords, ruthless mercenaries that take contracts to hunt down and either kill or capture various individuals. They have no guiding code, and will use any means necessary to accomplish their tasks. Bounty hunters can add +1 Pip to either Strength or Intelligence. 'War Priest- '''Soldiers left over from the war with the Kift kingdom, trained in the sacred arts of healing and combat. War Priests are adept with most simple weapons and are capable of using natural plants and herbs to heal others in battle. ''War Priests can add +1 pip to either Vitality or Intelligence. 'Sky Scholars- '''Those who study the various weather patterns and events that effect the kingdom. Their knowledge is immense, which can lead to a very low level social interaction. ''Sky Scholars can add +1 pip to either Intelligence or Perception. 'Wanderer- '''Nomadic individuals who are skilled in the art of swordplay, Wanderers are mysterious and rarely speak. They most likely come from distant lands, and their history is widely disputed. ''Wanderers can add +1 pip to either Dexterity or Strength. 'Sky Captains- '''The brigadiers of the sky, Sky Captains fly merchant and military ships alike, protecting goods from sky piracy. Sky Captains are skilled with short swords and pistols, but are governed by a strict code of ethics and believe in protecting the goods and crew over their own lives. ''Sky Captains can add +1 Pip to either Charm or Intelligence. '''Storm Chasers – Fearless pilots of small, agile sky-ships that pilot them directly into large storms in hopes of recovering the Stormphrax essence to be sold at high prices to various traders and Sky Captains. Stormchasers rarely discuss what happens inside some of the larger storms, but those that do admit it is horrifying. Stormchasers are revered for their calm and composure, and are a rather secretive community, usually keeping to themselves. Storm Chasers can add +1 pip to either Vitality or Dexterity. The World History Races Classes Character Attributes Skills Backgrounds and Quirks Combat and Damage Items and Gear Magic Stones Beastiary Blank Character Sheet Example Character Sheet